Seis pasos de lujuria
by Himemiya.Yuuny
Summary: Hatsune Miku, la chica que se dedica a enamorar vírgenes, conoce a Megurine Luka y no puede evitar desear meterla en su cama. Pero esta chica... No es ordinaria.


'Levantarme, darme una ducha y mirarme al espejo… ¿Tengo que hacer esto en serio? Bueno, siempre quise aprender algún deporte pero… Ah, odio la natación, las chicas que practican natación se vuelven de un cuerpo muy… Poco… Poco femenino. '

Miku se miró al espejo, si, ese espejo de cuerpo completo que su madre le había regalado, tenía bordes de plata tallados con letras de algunas canciones.

Miró los pocos atributos que tenía, no era una chica acinturada, no tenía grandes senos, era un poco baja de estatura… Entonces miró sus ojos, pudo ver esa mirada encantadora… Entonces –como era costumbre. –saboreó a la última chica que estuvo en su cama.

Sorpresa, la inocente y aparentemente encantadora Miku, era esa clase de chicas que seducen a otras hasta llevarlas a esconderse bajo las sábanas. Siendo una chica adinerada, con padres que viajaban todo el tiempo y servidumbre fiel… Ahh, la vida perfecta.

¿Amor? No, era poco divertido, nunca se había enamorado.

Acomodaba su cabello mientras hacía memoria de haber preparado todas sus cosas para sus nuevas clases de natación. Una llamada que no contestaría como las otras, dejó la contestadora.

-Ne… Mi-Miku-chan… -'Rin', pensó Miku, -que-quería saber si hoy nos veremos… Ayer fue… Fue hermoso para mí y…

Miku descolgó a prisa. –Gomene gatita hoy no puedo… Tengo que salir.

-Ah eh, no te preocupes… ¿Entonces cuando podemos…?

-Yo te llamo ¿sí primor? –dijo mientras se ponía el prendedor que sujetaba ese mechón de cabello rebelde.

-E-eh… Está bien… -la chica se puso algo triste.

Miku comenzó a hurgar entre las fotos de su colección de amantes. Encontró la foto de la peliazul de 4 noches atrás, 'delicia…' pensó para sí. –Oye… Rin…

-¿S-sí?

-Eres muy especial linda… Gracias por entregarme eso tan especial para ti… -dijo mientras acariciaba esa fotografía.

-… -la rubia tardó en contestar, Miku sabía que estaba sonrojada seguramente, amaba hacer eso. –Daisuki… Miku-chan…

-… Ejejeje… Cuídate gatita nos vemos.

Colgó el teléfono y se miró al espejo nuevamente…

Se preguntó cómo había llegado a ese punto.

-Eso no importa. –dijo guiñando el ojo para sí.

Subió al auto de la familia Hatsune, le pidió de la manera acostumbrada a Shion que la llevara a su destino.  
Lucía aburrido… Muy aburrido, soltó un suspiro, fue recibido por una joven de cabello castaño que le indicó donde estaban los vestidores, que su instructora la encontraría cuando ya se hubiese cambiado…

'Esa chica… Iuk.'

Entró y sacó ese leotardo, se veía tan poco sensual con él…

Sin embargo, recordó que ese no era su mayor encanto, el poder hacer un nudo con el tallo de la cereza indicaba un potencial muy grande…

Salió, miró a las instructoras, como ella lo había dicho… Espaldas anchas, poco atractivas… Algo viejas, se sintió tranquila de verse tan poco atractiva con esa gorra… No querría verse como víctima de una pedófila.

Entonces la vio, estaba de espaldas… Cintura perfecta. Piernas largas y un… Ah… No pudo evitar morderse los labios y pensar que le encantaría darle una nalgada o algo así, recordó su situación… Bueno, esperaba que el rostro de esa chica la desmotivara por completo… La doncella peli rosada se quitó la bata y la dejó caer tras de sí… Miku no podía negar que un instinto intenso comenzaba a recorrer su ser, en ese traje la señorita o lo que fuese se veía como el platillo más delicioso que jamás había probado.

'Espera a ver su cara. De nada sirve un cuerpo de tentación si se tiene cuerpo de arrepentimiento.' Pensó para sí.

La chica nadaba de forma muy ágil y perfecta. Las demás mujeres la miraban con envidia… En cuanto salió de la alberca, pudo ver casi en cámara lenta como el agua escurría de su cuerpo. La chica colocó una toalla en su cabeza, cubría gran parte de su cara, aunque… Eso no era importante, tenía el par de atributos más atractivos y perfectos que había visto. Firmes y… Redondos y grande y ah… La chica no podía respirar, la peli rosada acomodó la toalla alrededor de su cuello…

Ese rostro, era como un ángel, ojos azules, piel blanca como la nieve, nariz perfecta, y un lindo par de labios rosados, la chica ojiazul arqueó una ceja al verla y caminó hacia ella. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan torpe y tonta.

-¿Hatsune Miku? –dijo la chica, esa voz… Las rodillas de Miku parecían haber recibido un golpe muy duro.

-S-sí. –su voz tembló.

-Seré tu instructora, Megurine Luka a tus órdenes. –extendió su mano, Miku correspondió, y en el instante en que la piel de Luka rozó el dorso de su mano, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír como idiota.

-Eres diferente a las otras instructoras…

-Bueno, soy nueva… -sonrió para ella. –y ellas no son dulces ni amables… Ni… Muy jóvenes.

-Lo sé…

-Bien, dime ¿qué tanto sabes?

-¿De qué? –dijo intentando controlar sus ideas de aventarla a una cama.

-… Nadar. –dijo sonriendo como quien sonríe a un niño que no entiende.

De cierto modo, Miku amaba eso, usualmente era ella quien miraba así a otros pero, que Luka la mirara así… Hacia su deseo aumentar. –no sé hacerlo…

-Empezaremos desde cero… Bien. –dijo entrando a la alberca. –ven aquí.

Bien, bien… Bi-bien… Si, odiaba la natación porque le aterraba la idea de tener que nadar, temía hundirse y que nadie pudiera sacarla, pero, no podía lucir como una cobarde frente a ese panquecito…

Así que se arrojó y comenzó a hundirse por patalear como boba. Vio a Luka soltando una pequeña risita. Deseó ser tragada por la tierra…

Entonces fue rescatada por la ojiazul que la recostó fuera de la alberca tomándola entre sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo la chica un poco preocupada.

-S-sí… -se aferró a ella, estaba asustada.

-¿Te da miedo cierto?

-Sí… -Bien, había perdido el estilo, pero ella no era como las otras, tal vez una niña un poco inocente… Sería mejor para llegar hasta ella.

-Hagámoslo de nuevo ¿Sí?

-¿Me sostendrás? –dijo mirándola dócil.

-… Claro. –Luka arqueó la ceja y sonrió, ese gesto era tan sexy.

Lo intentaron una vez más, tuvo que usar flotadores… Algo en el rostro de Luka al verla comportarse como una niña, le hacía creer que Luka la retaba o dudaba de su actuación.

Si se hubiese tratado de otra chica, Miku habría actuado de modo muy seductor, habría sido más severa y su mirada sería más directa, pero Luka era una chica mayor, elegante y brindada de porte, no serviría de nada… Aunque debía admitirlo, ninguna chica le había gustado tanto como ella… Si todo salía bien al terminar con ella en la cama, tal vez con ella tendría una 'relación', aunque luego pensó que si alguna chica le gustaba, no podría seducirla… Aunque, podría ocultárselo a Luka… Todo era cuestión de enfoques, de cierto modo Miku sólo hacía feliz a las chicas… Hmmm… Ahora, debía cuidarse de que otras chicas no vieran como actuaba con Luka, podrían decirle algo y podría perder a esa delicia de mujer.

Pasaron los días, Miku se 'hacía tonta' porque… Amaba que la peli rosada la sostuviera para enseñarle como patear de modo adecuado, y… Bueno, cuando Luka la sostenía podía sentir muy de cerca el perfecto par de pechos de la chica, y no podía negar que una que otra vez su mano se movió sin quererlo terminando tocando el trasero de esa mujer monumental.

Por supuesto la chica se fingía apenada y sonrojada.

Luka dejaba de poner esa expresión de reto.

Más bien la miraba como si sus ojos vieran un punto no superficial del corazón de Miku.

Se estaban acostumbrando a la presencia de la otra, puede que se ocultase… Pero ambas se deseaban, Luka no podía admitirlo pero, se sentía atraída por esa cínica chica.

Se levantó esa mañana, se miró al espejo… Por un momento recordó a Luka… Pudo ver en sus ojos esa expresión con que otras chicas la miraban a ella, se dio una pequeña bofetada y se concentró en su objetivo, esa mujer entre sus sábanas…

Se decidió, esa mañana llevaría el deseo de Luka –que ella había notado –al límite, esa noche probaría el dulce sabor de la de ojos zafiro.

Ese día llegarían un poco antes, la razón no era importante, pero tendrían media hora a solas… Todo… El día solas, era feriado, sólo ellas seguirían con sus clases.

La chica hizo algunos cambios en el traje, algo para que se rompiera por accidente…

Llegó y la saludo, esta vez en un tono más incitante, la chica hizo ese ademán que hacía que las rodillas de Luka se derritieran, entró a esa habitación, donde debía darse una ducha rápida antes de entrar a la alberca…

Se aseguró de que en el momento justo que el traje se rompiera… La chica la viera, y así lo hizo, se duchaba con el espejo cerca, la vio entrar… Y entonces por alguna desconocida razón, el traje se rasgó, dejando ver 'un poco más' de su piel a la vista de la peli rosada. Luka contuvo el aire por unos segundos. De inmediato se arrodilló junto a la 'apenada' chica y la cubrió con una toalla.

Miku la miró sonrojada con los labios entre abiertos.

-Me-Megurine-sensei…

Los labios de ambas estaban muy cercanos a los de la otra, Luka parecía estarse conteniendo…

'Sólo déjate caer en la trampa...'

Por un segundo creyó haber ganado, entonces Luka se levantó y le dio la espalda. –Ha-hay uno de repuesto en mi bolsa… Puedes usarlo.

Miku apretó los dientes y estuvo a punto de golpear el piso con su puño cerrado. Fue a cambiarse… El traje –como era de esperarse –le quedaba grande, debió prever que su plan no era infalible, bueno, no estaba ni siquiera segura de que Luka fuera… Río para si cuando esa idea cruzó su mente.

No había mujer, heterosexual o lesbiana, que pudiese resistirse a sus encantos.

Entró a la piscina… Esa mañana Luka lucía un poco diferente.

Se decidió a comenzar con el plan, cada que Luka intentaba enseñarle una posición, Miku buscaba como quedar tras de ella, empujaba ligeramente un poco su cadera contra la de Luka. En un principio detrás de ella hasta que se dio cuenta que eso sólo la hacía perder a ella, comenzaba a excitarse.  
Así que cambio de posición. Delante de Luka… Y entonces tuvo mejores resultados, aunque ella… No le solía gustar estar abajo, pero por ella valía la pena, y sabía que ambas lo disfrutarían… Por un momento, ambas estaban muy junto de la otra, con las caderas juntas… Y los senos de Luka rozando la espalda de Miku… Miku sintió las manos de Luka acariciando su abdomen, hasta llegar a su cadera… Sintió como la ojiazul la apretaba contra ella ligeramente… Y estar bajo el agua le daba un efecto más placentero a ese roce… No pudo contener un pequeño gemido, no entendía que ocurría, ahora no sólo fingía… En verdad quería que Luka la acariciara, cosa que nunca –por mucho que le gustara la chica –había dejado que nadie hiciera…

De pronto Luka se alejó, así, sin más, Miku se giró hacia a ella y la miró.

-E-el traje te queda un poco grande… -dijo apenada la ojiazul.

-Era obvio… Tus senos y tu cadera son más grandes que las mías… -caminó hacia ella entre el agua.

-Vaya que eres directa.

-¿Puedo tocarlos? –dijo arqueando su ceja y mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Esto…

-¿Megurine-sensei? ¿Es heterosexual?

Luka se puso seria, esta vez quien se acercó fue ella. La tomó con lentitud de la cintura y la acercó a ella.

-¿Quieres saber? –susurró.

-Me encantaría.

Luka bajó los tirantes del bañador de Miku y acarició con su lengua los hombros de Miku, la chica sólo se estremeció.

-Me enloquecen las mujeres… -mientras decía esto, con dulzura acariciaba la espalda de Miku. –Desde que te vi me gustas… y no hay nada que desee más en este momento que tenerte entre mis sábanas pidiéndome más… -la chica tomó el rostro de la chica de mechones verdes.

-Megurine… -estaba visiblemente sonrojada.

-¿Querías saber no? ¿Y tú? Hatsune Miku… Conocida por llevar a cualquier mujer a la cama… ¿Cuál es tu encanto?

-… ¿Quieres saber? –dijo acariciando las piernas de la oji zafiro.

-Me encantaría…

Miku atrajo un poco más a Luka, mordiendo sus labios para el deleite de la mayor… Entonces acarició el labio inferior de Miku con delicadeza y pudo ver esa mirada de ansias en las mares de esa chica. Entonces le plantó un beso de discurso lento, jugando con calma con ese par de carnosos labios. Deslizando con cautela su lengua dentro de la boca de Luka.

Rozó con delicadeza su lengua contra la de Luka, saboreando… Y presionando de más en más…

La chica de cabello rosa la atrajo más por la cintura… Podía incluso sentir sus senos rozando cerca de los de ella. Pronto el inocente jugueteo se fue encendiendo un poco más, lento… Despertando el fuego de las entrañas de cada chica.

Cuando se separaron del beso, un hilillo de baba colgaba de los labios de ambas chicas.

-Vaya… Eres muy buena… Pero yo puedo hacer algo mejor que eso, y en otras partes… -susurró en su oído mientras acariciaba su entre pierna. –pide permiso… Iremos a mi departamento…

-¿Por qué no a mi casa? Está sola… Hay una cama grande…

-En mi departamento será más fácil… Vamos… Sé que te consume el deseo…

Ambas chicas se miraron una vez más, fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse… Por alguna razón, no podían sino mirar el cuerpo de la otra en el reflejo del espejo. Sin desearlo… Terminaron rozando caderas contra la pared…

Condujeron hasta la zona que seguía a la residencia de Miku, también era un área de gente adinerada.

-¿Vives en esta parte de la ciudad?

-Sí. No te preocupes… Nadie hablará.

Llegaron a un departamento que más que departamento lucía como una mansión. Entraron juntas… Una doncella con traje de servidumbre las recibió.

-Ojou-sama, su baño está listo…

-Gracias lindura. –dijo acariciando las mejillas de la chica, esta de inmediato se sonrojó y agachó la mirada.

Tomó la mano de Miku y la llevó hacia la habitación. –dijiste que era un departamento…

-Tal vez no entiendo de eso… -dijo arrojándola a la cama.

-Luka…

-¿Sí? ¿Miku? –se acercó a horcajadas a ella.

-¿Sabías que terminaríamos así?

-Lo suponía… Además… -dijo soltando los listones que ataban la camisa de Miku. –tus actuaciones eran cada vez más y más excitantes… Eres muy buena fingiéndote inocente…

-Noté tu cara al verme… ¿Esto será frecuente? –dijo ayudándole a quitarse la blusa que llevaba.

-No puedo ser tu novia si es la pregunta… Me daría muy mala fama pero… Podemos entrenar todos los días… A todas horas… También puedo enseñarte a tocar el piano…

-¿Eso es una propuesta de sexo casual cuando lo desee?

-Así es… -la miró como retándola. –sólo no te enamores 'gatita'. –comenzó a besar su cuello.

'Gatita'.

Ese era el apodo con que llamaba a sus amantes.

-¿Por qué me llamas así?

-Así las llamas tú ¿no? Ellas me buscaron, sabían que yo te haría perder la cabeza… -bajó poco a poco la falda de Miku. –no se equivocaron, tenía que hacerte sufrir pero… Ya no puedo soportarlo…

Miku se quedó pensando en eso por unos segundos, sin embargo, ¿a quién le importa? Aun si fuese sólo una vez quería disfrutar el placer de acostarse con esa chica. Se desnudaron entre besos y caricias sutiles que prendían la piel.

Poco a poco, los papeles quedaron más que definidos, al estar desnudas, la joven Miku quedó bajo Luka.

-Ahora… Tú sólo disfruta ¿sí? –dijo la joven mientras se colocaba entre las piernas de Miku. –quiero que no te contengas… Me gusta cuando gritan…

En los siguientes momentos, ninguna palabra coherente fue mencionada…

Luka besó el cuello de Miku, dejando algunos besos arrastrados por la pálida piel, acariciaba sus piernas mientras se mecía un poco entre las mismas. Por su parte la oji esmeralda intentaba contenerse un poco, podía sentir como un líquido comenzaba a escurrirse desde su intimidad.

Megurine bajó acariciando con sus labios la piel de la menor, hasta llegar a sus senos, comenzando a lamer toda el área erógena mientras con su otra mano acariciaba.

Miku jamás se había sentido así, ninguna chica la había mojado de esa manera… Estaba deseosa de sentir a Luka dentro de ella, acariciando cada recóndito lugar de su cuerpo.

La chica bajó lentamente por su abdomen.

-¿Estás lista? –dijo mientras tentó un poco la feminidad de Miku. –vaya… Estás muy mojada Miku-chan…

-Ca-cállate… -dijo apenada.

-Bien… -levantó las piernas de Miku y las puso en sus hombros.

-¿¡Qué haces!? –se resistió.

Luka se movió rápido y tomó el cuello de la chica. –escúchame… Sé que es nuevo para ti… Pero te va a gustar… Lo prometo.

Esa mirada le infundía confianza, pronto calmó todos sus miedos. En efecto, era su primera vez en ese sentido… Y Luka había acertado. Le gustó sentir la lengua de la Luka en su intimidad. Primero con lengüetazos suaves y cortos… Cada vez más prolongados… Al siguiente momento sintió como Luka introducía un poco su lengua…

Por primera vez, no pudo contener sus gemidos… Su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse sin poder controlarla, su cuerpo no obedecía…

En el punto clímax, Luka bajó las piernas de la chica y con una risa inocente dijo 'aun no', se colocó de nuevo entre sus piernas, quedando su rostro sobre el de ella y le pidió a Miku que la abrazara, le pidió también que si le dolía le dijese…

Con cuidado Luka comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos en el interior de Miku, la pequeña la arañó y soltó un quejido.

-¿Te duele?

-S-sí… Pero me gusta…

Luka le dio un pequeño beso, y entonces comenzó de nuevo a mover ese falso miembro, acarició las paredes de Miku, tocando ese pequeño botón que hizo que Miku se mojara más y más… Vibró su dedo dentro de ella y vio como la menor se arqueó. De algún modo, Luka también estaba muy excitada sólo de escuchar la aguda voz de Miku pidiéndole que lo hiciera más y más fuerte.

La chica oji verde gemía en el oído de Luka mientras esta metía un segundo dedo que introducía y sacaba con ímpetu.

Incluso se escuchaba un chacoteo debido a la humedad de Miku que iba en aumento.

-Lu-Luka… ¿Cómo eres tan buena? –dijo jadeando.

-¿Te gusta tanto? –Ella misma estaba acelerada.

-Me encanta… -la chica comenzaba a moverse, en contra de la mano de quien la complacía sexualmente, como si quisiese que entrase más profundo aun.

-Miku… Se siente tan bien aquí adentro… Está tan caliente y húmedo…

-De-deja de decir esas cosas… -En un acto que ni siquiera Luka esperaba, Miku la echó para atrás y se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella. Colocando el dedo de Luka de un modo que… Cuando se sentó, este llegó tan profundo que le produjo una cantidad de placer a Miku que la hizo gritar.

-No te muevas… Déjame terminar…

La chica oji azul asintió mientras Miku se masturbaba con sus dedos, la chica movía su cadera en ondas que podía sentir la cadera de Luka, las expresiones de la chica, aceleraban más la respiración de Luka, estaba a punto de tocarse a sí misma.

Controlaba el movimiento de la cadera de la menor poniendo la mano que le quedaba libre en su trasero, no dejando que se fuera tan lejos, pero estimulándola a moverse…

-Tienes dedos… Ahhhgn…. Muy largos Luka-sama… -dijo la chica mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Gracias… Tienes una ****** muy estrecha Miku-chan… -dijo entre gemidos.

Miku acostó la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre Luka mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas.

-Sí que sabes moverte gatita…

-Es que… Unhhhg, no puedo controlarlo… Se siente tan bien, tan profundo… Tan… Tan… -le era cada vez más difícil hablar, para ese momento sólo gemía fuertemente, al mismo tiempo la chica de ojos zafiro luchaba por mantenerse cuerda y no pedirle que la acariciara, ella misma sentía que estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo.

-Luka… Lu-Luka… Siento que yo… Ah… Ah… Ahhgn…

Por unos segundos. Dejó de respirar… Y la presión se acumuló hasta el tope en la parte baja de su abdomen… Cuando esta presión se liberó, pudo sentir como escurría ese líquido…

-Ahhh… -suspiró finalmente. Se sentó entre las piernas de Luka. –eso fue…

-Maravilloso… -dijo la chica sumamente excitada.

Miku observó esa expresión en el rostro de Luka, la conocía…

Se enrolla suavemente hacia arriba.

Algo entra, un pequeño y placentero dolor que se repite… Movimientos simples y repetitivos que hacen sonar las voces un poco roncas…

Cuando los papeles se invirtieron… El efecto fue el mismo.

Como una espiral que gira en torno a un clímax feliz…

Un poco más adentro, más fuerte… Más rápido.

Miku iba a clases de natación todos los días, según su instructora, su aprendizaje sería lento… Tendrían que verse por mucho tiempo, para después empezar con las clases de piano…

Que chica tan amable, no le importaba dedicarle TODO el día a una chica algo tonta que demoraba mucho en aprender.


End file.
